


New Pies for Lulu

by enchanting_catalyst



Category: Waitress (2007)
Genre: Pies, Recipes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanting_catalyst/pseuds/enchanting_catalyst
Summary: A collection of recipe vignettes, post-movie, in no particular chronological order.
Kudos: 5





	1. Perfect Peach Pie

**Author's Note:**

> These all take place after the movie, but they are in no particular chronological order.
> 
> Feel free to request a certain type of activity or childhood milestone to inspire a recipe, but it may take me a while to get to it. PG only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at an unspecified time, when Lulu is still an infant.

Isn't Lulu Just The Perfect Peach? Pie

Start with the ripest, juciest peaches, almost too big for your hand. The ones that are so ripe they dent under your fingers. Blanch them, and then drop them in ice water so you can just peel off their skins and leave them as naked and smooth as a baby's oiled skin after her bath. You'll need at least 4.

Sugar cookie crust, mixed up and refrigerated while you slice peaches. Roll it smooth and lay it in, adding peach slices in a spiral on the bottom. Dust them good with cinammon, nutmeg, and ginger. Scatter brown sugar clumps, chunks of butter, corn starch. Just the barest drizzle of lemon. 

Top crust, cookie lattice. Scallop the edges, use Valentine cookie cutters to cut out heart accents. 

Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice.

Serve hot, a la mode.


	2. Coffee Time Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Lulu is approx 3-4 months old.

Ain't Enough Coffee or Time in the World Pie

Brew plenty of hot 2am coffee since you're up anyways with a fussy baby.

After she settles and the coffee is cold, drink some and pour the rest of it and the last bit of half and half in a bowl, and grab some instant chocolate pudding. Hand whisk so you won't wake her. Fold in some cool whip, because you ain't had any real whipped cream in the kitchen in weeks. Poor it over a chocolate cookie crumb crust, and stick it in the icebox for when Dawn comes by around lunchtime tomorrow, because you'll probably still be dozing.


	3. Getting Green Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time in Lulu's infancy, unspecified.

One of These Days Earl is Definitely Going to Pay Child Support Pie  
No, that's much too long. Call it... Getting Green Pie.

Start with high expectations: a finely layered chocolate puff pastry crust. For the filling, heavy whipping cream, marshmallows melting in decadently, a good pour of both crème de menthe and crème de cacao. Mix it in slowly, savoring your new life. But there's still some things that could be better, so set that to cool while you whip more cream and then fold that in, too. Maybe a drop or two of green food coloring if you really want it to pop. Chill, and then decorate the top with whipped cream piped stars and chocolate curls.


	4. Loose Tooth Toffee Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lulu is approximately 6 years old

Toffee To Pull Out A Tooth Loose Pie

Start with a crust made of yesterday's vanilla shortbread, crumbled and packed down. Then make thick, sticky butter toffee, cooked down almost into brittle, but not quite. Pour it in the tin to cool. Set aside and make a rich chocolate-caramel custard, Once the toffee is set and the custard is finished, pour the custard in the tin and set the whole thing in the icebox to cool.

After lunch, pipe some whipped cream icing (the kind with the gelatin in it so it don't deflate) into roses all around the edge, and serve in large portions. Take small bites so it don't get stuck in your own teeth. Should do the trick for a six year old with a wiggly tooth. But don't let Dawn have none until she sees the dentist first about that toothache.


	5. Lulu's Beef Dinner Pot Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lulu is about 4

Lulu Won't Take Her Damn Nap And I Haven't Sat Down Since Six A.M. Pie

Start with a quick double crust. 

Pull out the leftover beef stew from the back of the ice box, and let the crust blind bake while you strain the chunks of meat and vegetable from the broth. Then while the crust cools, turn the broth into gravy. Put the chunks in, pour the gravy over, put the top crust on and don't forget to cut a few vents so it don't boil over. While that's baking maybe you can sit a minute. 

Put it on the menu for the blue plate special next Thursday, with fresh stew. Call it "Lulu's Beef Dinner Pot Pie".


	6. Fairy Tea Party Fifth Birthday Mini Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lulu's fifth birthday

Fairy Tea Party Fifth Birthday Mini Pie

Mini pies fit for a pint-sized fairy princess and her friends.

A raspberry swirl cheesecake with sprinkles mixed in.

Make up about a half batch of vanilla cheesecake, a cup of raspberry compote, and enough animal cracker crumb crust to fill dozen foil cups in a muffin tin. Mix those little colored ball sprinkles into the cheesecake just before spooning it into the cups, evenly. Then add the raspberry compote and swirl it in to each one with a knife, careful not to disturb the crust.

When they're baked, let them cool on the counter and then pop them in the ice box for a bit to finish setting. Could make them a day or two ahead.

Before serving, pipe on some pink and purple whipped cream frosting, and dust with colored sugar.


End file.
